A New Her
by Exrugrat2008
Summary: Ruthie is faced with a life changing event and it allows her to see life in a new perspective. When she meets a new guy, will her family approved or dissaproved. I'm not sure if it was a desriptive summary, but it's a good storry; Read and Review!
1. Further and Further Apart

**Author's Note: Okay, so this is my version of seasons ten and eleven… There's no Sandy, Margret and Jane, and I'm still debating if there's going to be T-bone (if not in this story, maybe another one)… Mac's character is the story, but it is as if he's never met the Camdens. **

**The story will be pretty much self explanatory, but if you have any questions you can always ask me in your reviews… I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Further and Further Apart

Ruthie was focused across the table, for her eyes were dead lock on Martin. Martin and his father had stop by the Camden's home for dinner.

"We're really happy that you could join us." Mrs. Camden said.

"Any time, we're really happy that you invited us." Mr. Brewer, Martin's father, indulged.

"I really love being with your family…" Martin continued, "I spent so much of my time here that it actually feels like home. It's weird not living here anymore."

_Ruthie was devastated when Martin had moved back in with his father. Not only was Martin one of her closest friends, she also really liked him. _

"Have you decided were you are going to college?" Kevin, who was sitting next to Lucy and Savannah, said.

_College! Ruthie remembered that this was Martin's senior year. She hated that there were two years apart between the two of them._

"Well, actually Martin has good news. Martin got accepted to a certain college." Martin's father said, "One with a good academic program and…"

"…and a GREAT baseball program. I actually got a full ride." Martin finished.

_Ruthie absolutely dreaded this moment. Things between the two of them were only going to get worse, for they were getting further and further apart. When he starts college, Martin might not have time in his schedule for a high school girl like Ruthie._

After a great pause, Reverend Camden said, "So what college are you attending?"

"It's uhh…" Martin stumbled over his words, and said, "Northeastern University."

"Northeastern University… As the Massachusetts's Northeastern University?" Lucy questioned.

"Yeah. I know it's far away but I really want to go to this college. Many great athletes graduated from Northeastern University and I think it'll be great for my future." Martin referenced.

_After this moment, Ruthie blocked out the ongoing conversations, for her heart was beating too loud. How could Martin move so far? He was going on the other side of the country. _


	2. An Opportunity

**Chapter 2: An Opportunity**

Ruthie ran into her room. She was so upset that she didn't even say goodbye to her guests. How could Martin move across the country? His life was here? She was here?

Ruthie had it etched in her mind that somehow she was going to get together with Martin. Even though everyone said that it was a silly fantasy, Ruthie thought it was plausible.

* * *

After she had cried her heart out, Ruthie quietly walked down the stairs. She thought being alone was too depressing. Being around people would be better for her self-esteem, even if that meant she had to hang out with her parents.

However, before Ruthie reached the kitchen, she started to hear her parents talking, but by the tone of their voices, they were talking about something serious.

"When do you think we should tell everyone?" Annie said.

"I don't know. It seems like the longer I put it off, the harder it'll be to tell them." Eric said.

"Well, we're obligated to tell them. I mean, they're bound to find out sooner or later." She insisted.

"And we will." He said soothing.

"I know it's just, I never thought this would happen, well not until it was just the two of us."

"It's practically the two of us. I mean we've got Matt, Marry, Lucy, and Simon out of the house. All we have is Ruthie and the twins."

"Despite who lives in our house, don't you think this will still impact everyone's life?" Annie declared.

Ruthie had enough. Her parents were talking intently, but they weren't talking the subject in hand. She marched down stairs and walked up to her parents.

"What will change everyone's life?" Ruthie asked permissibly.

Ruthie's parent did not say anything. They just looked at each other; they did not know what to say.

"You guys can't pretend like you don't know what I am talking about," Ruthie prosecuted, "… but I heard you two talking. What will change everyone's life?"

"Well," Eric spoke first, "I guess we're not exactly comfortable talking to you about it."

"Why not?" Ruthie demanded.

"Well, actually I guess what your father is trying to say is that we want to tell you with the rest of your brother and sisters." Annie clarified.

"With all seven of us," Ruthie laugh, "You think that you can get all of seven of us in the same room at the same time. That's impossible. Why can't you guys tell me?"

"Because we're afraid how you might react." Annie said.

"Well, I'm going to react the same way despite when you tell me. And you might as well test you news out on me, beside if I'm the worst reaction you'll have, then you'll already get it out of the way."

Ruthie's parent looked at each other, for she did make a good point.

"Okay." Eric declared.

"Why don't you sit down?" Annie suggested.

"Sure." Ruthie said in awe.

Reverend Camden took a deep breath and began, "I've helped so many people over the years and I've been at the church for just as long. There's been nothing but positive results for the community."

"Yes?" Ruthie said. She had no idea where her father was going with this, but by the tone of his voice Ruthie could tell that it was not heading in a good direction.

"I've been provided a great opportunity; an opportunity that would allow me to help different group people?"

"What kind of people? People with special needs or something?" Ruthie asked.

"No people who aren't exactly here?" He explained.

"I don't understand?" Ruthie said.

"I've been provided the opportunity to help people in Bloomfield New Jersey… I was actually…" He took a deep breath and said, "I was offer a job to be a new minister in Bloomfield.

"So does that mean?" Ruthie dreaded the words…

"We're moving."


	3. Everything's New

**Chapter 3: Everything's New**

Ruthie had barricaded herself in her room, but she wasn't hiding herself in the attic. Instead she was in her new room. Yes, the moment the school year ended, her parents had accomplished their goal of moving. They had moved to their in her new home in New Jersey. Ruthie's family had moved to their new house a few weeks after school had ended.

"Hey Ruthie," A voice entered. Ruthie turned around to see that it was her mother.

Ruthie said, "Yeah."

"Don't you want to come downstairs and hang out with the rest of us?" Annie asked politely.

"Not really."

"Why not?"

"Hanging out with my parents and younger brothers on a Friday night; no thanks." Ruthie said inconsiderately.

"You know this attitude of yours has to change. You have to accept that this is your new home and you have to make the best out of it. And if you don't like living here, you can always move back when you go to college." Annie suggested.

"Go back home where I had no friends."

"Well you can always make friends here. I mean we've been in Bloomfield for over a month now and you hardly go out."

"Mom," Ruthie put her headphones on and said, "If you don't mind I want to be alone right now."

Annie was trying to connect with her daughter, but every time Annie tried got close to her daughter, Ruthie shut her out.

* * *

"What should we do about Ruthie?" Annie asked Eric, hoping he could solve the problem.

"What about her?"

"Haven't you notice that she locks herself in her room every night?"

"You're overreacting; besides she's just adjusting." Eric inferred.

"No, she doesn't seem herself. She's acting… well that's just it; she's acting emotionless. Every time I try to talk to her, she pushes me away."

"That sounds like a definition of a teenager."

"I'm not sure; my maternal instincts are trying to tell me something…. Maybe this move was a bad idea; or maybe we should have let Ruthie stayed with Lucy and Kevin."

"You're acting unreasonable," Eric walked up to her and said, "everything is going to be okay."

"Promise me that you'll talk to her, seriously." Annie persuaded.

"I promise," Eric said as they signed the deal with a kiss.

It might have been a new home, but there were still places a person could ease drop. Ruthie, standing in the next room, was listening to her parents' conversation. Ruthie felt obligated to go in there and genuinely talk her parents; she hated the move and she would do anything to move back.

Something stopped Ruthie from invading her parent. Ruthie, wiping off her tears, grabbed her jacket and headed out the back door.

Ruthie rushed down the street and headed for the corner. It was late at night and she should have told her parents that she was going for a walk, but since her parents made decisions without her approval, Ruthie felt that she could make decision without their permission.

Ruthie, unexpectedly, heard honking from the street.

"Hey," A memorable voice said, "Do you need a ride."

Ruthie completely stopped crying and said, "My hero." Ruthie got inside the car and kissed the young man.

"You're the most beautiful girl, you know that?" The young man said.

"Thanks, Mac." Ruthie smiled.

"Where to?" Mac asked.

Ruthie took a deep breath, and said confidently, "Anywhere."


	4. Anger

**Author's Note: ****I'm****just reminding you guys about Mac's character. I needed a guy for Ruthie in this story, and instead of making a new character, I thought Mac was the right guy. **

**BUT JUST REMINDING YOU THAT MAC, IN THIS STORY, IS A STRANGER TO CAMDENS. BEFORE RUTHIE HAD MOVED, SHE DID NOT KNOW MAC HAD EXIST!! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Anger

"I just don't know why I'm so frustrated. I think I've been angry for such a long time; I actually think I was angry before we moved here." Ruthie was getting all of her feelings off her chest.

During that same night, Mac had driven Ruthie to a nearby beach. As they lying together on the sand, Mac held Ruthie in his arms. Ruthie was gracious knowing that she had someone who would talk to her. Mac didn't see Ruthie as a child; he saw her as an adult.

"Maybe deep down, you hadn't allowed yourself to be angry." Mac suggested.

"It's just that I've been seen as a little girl for such a long time; and when I have to handle a serious problem, I'm not sure if anyone will take me seriously."

Mac leaned in and said to Ruthie, "I take you seriously."

Ruthie hardly knew Mac, but she really liked him. He was handsome, caring, and his charm had always swept her off her feet.

Mac looked deep into her eyes and said, "I really want to kiss you right now."

Without thinking, Ruthie said, "Then why don't you?"

Mac gently took her face in his hands and kissed her with the utmost passion. The closer she was with him, the more she thought she was falling in love with him.

Midnight had arrived and Ruthie was just now heading home. Ruthie has never stood out this late before, and she didn't know how her parents would react.

Mac had dropped her off at the corner (she did not want her parents to see her with an older guy), she quietly entered her house. Just after taking a few steps, Ruthie found her parents sitting in the dinning room; apparently they've been waiting for her.

Her mother immediately stood up and said very angrily, "You have a lot of explaining to do."

Ruthie did not know what to do; she was merely staring at her parents.

"Why aren't you talking!" her mother raised her voice.

"You guys can calm down," Ruthie finally spoke, but her tone was more defensive, "I wasn't out doing drugs or breaking the law, I was just clearing my head."

"You know what Ruthie," Her father interrupted, "We know that you're upset and we know that you hate this move, but this does not give you the right to sneak off like this!"

"Why do you assume my biggest problem is this move? Did you ever think that I might be dealing with bigger problems?" Ruthie argued.

"Ruthie, you're sixteen! You don't have life- changing problems." Her mother intruded, "Now listen! Even though this move might seem horrific, I promise, you'll come to love this home."

"Did you not just hear me?!" Ruthie calmed her voice down, "I'm sick of everyone treating me as if I'm still child."

After that moment, Ruthie did not wait to be excused. She stormed off to her room. She wasn't going to waste the rest of the night just to be yelled at.


	5. Come With Me

**Chapter 5: Come With Me**

"Ruthie!" Annie called, "It's almost time to go."

A few weeks had past by now, and Ruthie had begun her junior year at John Michaels High School. Even though her parents were still concerned about their daughter's strange behavior, they'd assumed Ruthie couldn't get in too much trouble if she was at school all day.

"I'm coming." Ruthie said reluctantly.

"Shouldn't you be a bit more excited for school?" Her mother asked.

"I am excited. Can't you tell by my enthusiastic tone?" Ruthie said sarcastically.

"Ruthie," Her mother said disappointedly, "I'm sure school isn't that bad."

Her father, who had entered the room, said, "I agree with you mother. John Michaels High School is a very well diverse school. I'm sure there a lot of kids you can't be friends with."

"Sure." Ruthie mumbled.

"Haven you made any friends, yet?" Her mother asked.

* * *

It was lunch time and Ruthie was sitting alone at the table. Ruthie did not want to disappoint her parents, but Ruthie had not made a single friend at her new school. Everyone at this school was so different and vibrant; Ruthie felt that she couldn't fit in.

All of the sudden, Ruthie's eyes were covered by a pair of hands. The person said, "Guess who."

Ruthie smiled and said, "Could it be this hot guy I've been dating, but gosh, I always forget his name."

Mac took his hands off of Ruthie's eyes and he sat next down to her.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Ruthie wondered.

"I didn't feel like going?"

"Wow? With all the money you paid to go to college, I expected that you would at least show up for your afternoon classes." Ruthie joked.

"Hey, come with me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come skip with me."

"And go where?" Ruthie wondered.

"Does it matter?"

"I'm already on a short leash with my parents, and if they find out I skipped class, they would never forgive me." Ruthie said hesitant.

"What does matter if you miss one day of economics or algebra?" Mac debated.

"I really want to."

Mac got up and said, "I'm going to turn around and start walking away slowly. If you're not next to me within a few seconds, I'll assume that you would rather want to stay in school instead of hanging out with your new hot boyfriend."

Mac slowly walked away, and deep down Ruthie knew that it was wrong to skip school, but sometimes Ruthie was tired of being the good girl. She wanted to be someone who would take risk; therefore, Ruthie hopped out her seats and rushed towards Mac.


	6. Skipping Into his Heart

**Chapter 6: Skipping Into his Heart**

"It was really nice that you came by for lunch." Annie kissed her husband.

"No problem. I'm sure it gets lonely around here; since Ruthie and the twins are at school all day." Eric spoke.

"So how are things going at the new church?"

"I guess it's okay?"

"Okay… What does that mean?" Annie wondered, "Aren't you helping people"

"People do come by my office for advice."

"Isn't that what you wanted… to help different people."

"I guess I thought that when I was offered this job, it was what God had attended for me... but nothing has happen yet." He explained.

"Give it time?" Annie asked confused.

Before they could continue on their conversation, the telephone had unexpectedly rung. Annie reached over and grabbed the phone, "Hello?"

"I'm just going to grab something drink." Eric diverted.

"Hello, this is John Michaels High School." The woman introduced.

"Is everything okay?" Annie asked the woman.

"We're just wondering if you'd meant to excuse your daughter… Ruthie Camden from school." The woman said tonelessly.

"What do you mean 'excuse'?" Annie started to worry.

"Well it seems today Ruthie has missed her last three periods after lunch and… she is absence from her class right now… So if the presumable thing to guess is that she is skipping school."

While he was pouring his juice, Eric was startled when he heard his wife yell, "She did what?!"

* * *

Ruthie was sitting in Mac's lap as they watched the boats sail off into the sea. Mac had taken Ruthie to the pier, where they could be alone together. Ruthie, without a doubt, wouldn't ever trade this moment for anything.

"I have to tell you something." Mac said softly.

"Yeah," Ruthie looked up to him.

"I haven't exactly been honest with you."

"How's that?"

"I told you that this was my first year attending college, but the truth is, I never went?"

Ruthie said confused, "What?"

"I was enrolled and everything… and I was supposed to start this fall, but I never showed up."

"Why not?"

"I just thought that I could spend my time doing something more useful."

"Like what?" Ruthie said sympathetically.

"For such a long time my parents had my whole life planned for me— graduate high school with honors, attend a good college only to go on to an ivy league college, and then get a high paying job." He explained.

"That sounds like a reasonable plan."

"Yeah, but it wasn't my plan. It wasn't what I wanted… I guess before I go to college, I want to know exactly what kind of person I am."

"What kind of person do you want to be?" Ruthie asked.

"I'm not sure yet."

"You want to be someone who's happy." Ruthie connected. She kind of felt the same. She was a minister's daughter, and her whole life was planned for her. Her way of life was already designated.

"You know what I'm going through? I mean, your parents are totalitarians?" Mac connected.

"I guess my parents got me program as a person… and I'm just afraid its too late to change."

"Wow, I'm really glad I have someone who understands. Especially someone who is so beautiful." Mac leaned and pressed her lips against hers.

"You want to hear something funny?" Mac said.

"I guess so." Ruthie smiled.

Mac leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I think I'm falling in love with you."


End file.
